


La scoperta

by ferao



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferao/pseuds/ferao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come accade spesso agli scienziati, Carlos aveva trovato la propria vocazione da bambino, guardando per la prima volta dentro un microscopio. Durante quella lezione di scienze aveva appoggiato l'occhio e messo a fuoco l'obiettivo, inconsapevole di quanto sarebbe accaduto: un attimo dopo l'universo era esploso di fronte a lui, rivelandogli la presenza nascosta di un altro universo, e un altro, e un altro. Nel centimetro quadro circoscritto dalla lente brulicava la vita: esistenze non più lunghe di qualche minuto si scontravano in epiche battaglie, da cui probabilmente dipendeva il perpetuarsi delle loro specie; pigri parameci finivano inglobati nei tentacoli minuscoli, eppure letali, di batteri sconosciuti; tutto quel via vai di organismi monocellulari danzava, soffriva, viveva senza neanche sapere che Carlos era lì, lo sguardo fisso su quello spettacolo splendido e terribile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La scoperta

Come accade spesso agli scienziati, Carlos aveva trovato la propria vocazione da bambino, guardando per la prima volta dentro un microscopio. Durante quella lezione di scienze aveva appoggiato l'occhio e messo a fuoco l'obiettivo, inconsapevole di quanto sarebbe accaduto: un attimo dopo l'universo era esploso di fronte a lui, rivelandogli la presenza nascosta di un altro universo, e un altro, e un altro. Nel centimetro quadro circoscritto dalla lente brulicava la vita: esistenze non più lunghe di qualche minuto si scontravano in epiche battaglie, da cui probabilmente dipendeva il perpetuarsi delle loro specie; pigri parameci finivano inglobati nei tentacoli minuscoli, eppure letali, di batteri sconosciuti; tutto quel via vai di organismi monocellulari danzava, soffriva, viveva senza neanche sapere che Carlos era lì, lo sguardo fisso su quello spettacolo splendido e terribile.

Il fascino di quella rivelazione fu tale che, a partire da quel momento, Carlos seppe con precisione cosa voleva fare nella vita. Studiò sodo, comprò libri, osservò, ascoltò, con in testa sempre l’agitarsi degli universi non più larghi di uno spillo. Anche quando si ritrovava a seguire noiosissime lezioni teoriche, catalogare moscerini delle caverne e appostarsi di notte per studiare i comportamenti delle colonie di cani randagi, il giovane non si demoralizzava: sapeva che ogni cosa gli sarebbe servita per diventare uno scienziato. Mentre la città dormiva, lui vegliava immaginando le meraviglie che avrebbe scoperto un giorno, quando avrebbe mostrato al mondo gli universi dentro ogni universo e svelato gli imperscrutabili equilibri che li regolano.

Sì, pensava Carlos, mentre da scolaro si trasformava in universitario e poi in ricercatore, un giorno, presto o tardi, avrebbe fatto _la_ scoperta: non una qualsiasi, ma _quella_ per cui ciascuno scienziato vive e a cui dedica ogni lezione noiosa, ogni insuccesso, ogni ratto dissezionato.

Un giorno, presto, la sua scoperta sarebbe giunta.

 

 

Carlos udì per la prima volta il nome di Night Vale durante una conferenza sul comportamento delle rane toro nella stagione degli accoppiamenti. La città era stata citata dall’oratore come una “zona in cui le rane toro non hanno alcun tipo di comportamento nella stagione degli accoppiamenti; anzi, laggiù non ci sono _affatto_ rane toro. Che l’ho nominata a fare? Chi ha scritto questa roba? Andiamo avanti”. Carlos si sarebbe sorpreso per quella divagazione, ma l’anziano professore di etologia non era nuovo a quegli strambi atteggiamenti, così lo ignorò e tentò di appassionarsi agli accoppiamenti delle rane toro.

Una settimana dopo, il nome di Night Vale fu pronunciato da un collega di Carlos in maniera del tutto casuale, senza alcun legame con il discorso. “Bello il ficus benjamin all'ingresso della facoltà,” stava dicendo il collega, “dovrei regalarne uno simile a mia madre”. Subito dopo: “Night Vale non sembra troppo difficile da raggiungere. Certo, è un po’ fuori mano, ma ehi, meglio di Desert Bluffs, diamine”. Infine: “Sì, glielo regalerò per il suo compleanno. Mia madre adora le piante”.

Anche lì, Carlos avrebbe dovuto sobbalzare per quella piega improvvisa del dialogo e per la ripetizione del nome “Night Vale”, tuttavia nemmeno se ne accorse: poiché non lo interessavano né il ficus benjamin né la madre del suo collega, si era immerso in profonde riflessioni per non ascoltare nulla.

Ci volle una bella spinta da parte del cosmo perché Carlos finisse a Night Vale: per la precisione occorse una spedizione organizzata da un professore di geologia, il quale, dovendo recarsi in Alaska, pensò bene di fare una bella deviazione a sudovest _perché sì,_ di addentrarsi nel deserto _perché sì_ , e di ripartire poi con tutta la troupe eccetto Carlos, approfittando del momento in cui il povero giovane stava osservando un cactus dalla forma ambigua e rimuginando sull’incongruenza di tutta quella situazione.

Resosi conto di essere solo nel deserto, Carlos storse il naso. Quella sì che era una seccatura, accidenti! Provò a usare il suo cellulare, che ovviamente non aveva campo; l’idea migliore era camminare fino a quel paesetto laggiù per cercare un telefono e chiedere a quei distrattoni dei suoi colleghi di tornare indietro a prenderlo. Per fortuna, la cittadina non sembrava troppo distante e il sole iniziava a tramontare, quindi non l'avrebbe avuto a picco sulla testa.

Fu allora che Carlos, trascinato dalle misteriosi correnti dell'universo, mise piede a Night Vale – strano nome, gli pareva di averlo già sentito. Appena ebbe varcato il confine di quella città e si fu guardato attorno, provò _qualcosa._  Un tizio con un copricapo Apache scrutava l'orizzonte, un elicottero blu sorvolava pigramente il paese, tutto in quella cittadina sconosciuta appariva tranquillo e in ordine... eppure, nel petto di Carlos si fece subito strada _quella_ sensazione, la stessa di anni prima, davanti al microscopio. Fu così chiara e forte da mozzargli il fiato e dargli la pelle d’oca. Cosa l'aveva scatenata? Cos’era a solleticargli così tanto l'interesse e l'istinto? Fu come se l'aria attorno a lui vibrasse, mentre i peli delle braccia si rizzavano nella consapevolezza improvvisa di essere nel posto giusto.

Non sapeva ancora cosa, o dove _,_ o perché _,_ ma _sapeva._ Era lì. Quello era il luogo in cui avrebbe trovato ciò che cercava dall'istante in cui, bambino, aveva osservato l'universo dispiegarsi sotto i suoi occhi nelle forme di mondi invisibili a chi non sa vederli. Quello era il grande vetrino a cielo aperto su cui avrebbe posato lo sguardo per indagare l’indagabile, sviscerare lo sviscerabile, comprendere il comprensibile.

Al diavolo l'Alaska, i colleghi e la geologia. In fondo lui non era un geologo, ma uno scienziato. E la _sua_  scoperta era proprio lì.

 

 

Due occhi di Cecil erano già ben chiusi, il terzo invece era aperto e osservava l’oscurità della stanza. O meglio, Carlos _riteneva_  che la osservasse. Aveva cercato di farsi spiegare dal suo ragazzo a cosa servisse quel piccolo occhio supplementare, al centro della fronte, senza però ottenere una risposta soddisfacente. “A cosa serve non averlo?” era stata la replica di Cecil. Non aveva saputo dirgli neanche se quell’occhio _vedesse_  o meno. In prima battuta aveva risposto di sì, per poi aggiungere “non proprio”, “non saprei” e “non credo”. Per Cecil, comunque, possedere un terzo occhio era quanto di più normale, dato che quasi tutti a Night Vale l’avevano – non tutti: _Steve Carlsberg,_ ad esempio, ne era sprovvisto. Molti poi non l’avevano sulla fronte, ma nel palmo della mano, sulla schiena e in altri posti visibili e non. Certi ne avevano anche più d’uno. Tra l'altro, Carlos li chiamava "occhi", ma non era nemmeno sicuro che lo fossero, perché quelle aperture nella pelle dal contenuto traslucido e variamente colorato non presentavano pupille o ciglia. _Sembravano_  occhi, difettando però delle caratteristiche essenziali per essere definiti tali.

Forse si trattava solo di qualche anomalia genetica, facile a diffondersi in una comunità piccola come Night Vale. Carlos non sapeva dirlo. Era uno scienziato, non un genetista.

Ad ogni modo, mentre la maggior parte dei suoi concittadini apriva solo di tanto in tanto questi occhi supplementari, Cecil teneva il suo quasi sempre spalancato, più per vezzo che per altro. Anche mentre dormiva.

Così lo trovò Carlos quella sera: due occhi chiusi, il terzo aperto nell'oscurità della stanza. Doveva essere davvero stanco, per dormire già a quell'ora.

\- Giornata dura?

Inspirando forte, Cecil si svegliò. Aprì gli occhi principali, si voltò verso di lui e sorrise. - C’è stata un po’ di confusione alla stazione radio - raccontò, soffocando uno sbadiglio. - Yvonne ha portato suo nipote di cinque anni, un bambino bellissimo tranne che per la bocca. Non ce l’aveva. - Si stiracchiò e si alzò a sedere sul letto. - Sai quanto penso sia importante che i bambini abbiano una bocca, soprattutto se sono così piccoli. Ad ogni modo, era un ragazzino simpatico: si è messo a toccare tutti gli apparecchi, e quando l’abbiamo fermato ha iniziato a urlare dalle orecchie.

\- Dalle?

\- Orecchie. Poi ha esteso braccia e gambe e si è avvolto intorno al neon della sala registrazioni. Lo avremmo anche lasciato dov’era, ma mancavano due minuti alla diretta e con quelle urla non sentivo nemmeno i miei pensieri. Abbiamo dovuto intonare i canti proibiti di cui non posso parlare, per staccarlo da lì.

\- Che canti proibiti?

\- Non ne posso parlare. La cosa più difficile, comunque, è stata ripulire tutto.

\- E Yvonne? Come farà adesso? Era suo nipote.

\- Yvonne sostiene di non aver mai avuto un nipote. Abbiamo chiesto a sua sorella, ma anche lei dice la stessa cosa. - Cecil sospirò e si rigettò sul letto. - Fare lo speaker è un lavoro duro già di per sé. Devo tenere sotto controllo la situazione e assicurarmi di dare le notizie giuste nel modo giusto. Non posso badare anche ai capricci infantili di un bimbetto demoniaco.

Carlos fece un mezzo sorriso. Mesi prima un racconto del genere l’avrebbe agghiacciato, ora invece gli pareva del tutto normale che un bambino senza bocca venisse fatto esplodere da antiche canzoni. Era naturale. Faceva parte del microcosmo di Night Vale, stupirsene non sarebbe stato scientifico: sarebbe stato come sorprendersi dei parameci e dei batteri nel microscopio.

\- Povero Cecil - commentò. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, tolse le scarpe e senza neanche cambiarsi si sdraiò accanto a lui. - Dovresti prenderti una vacanza.

\- Una… oh no. No no no. - Cecil sbarrò tutti e tre gli occhi, terrorizzato. - Sono troppo giovane per prendermi una vacanza, perché dovrei…? No no, grazie. Aspetterò la fine della mia vita come tutti.

Carlos aprì la bocca per parlare. Voleva spiegare che dalle sue parti le vacanze sono qualcosa di agognato e sospirato, ma si rese conto di ricordare a malapena come fosse la vita “dalle sue parti”, e spiegare a Cecil in cosa consistesse una vacanza era troppo difficile in quel momento. Si grattò la fronte in un punto che gli dava fastidio, poi allungò una mano verso il suo ragazzo.

\- Scusa, non volevo - mormorò, accarezzandogli una tempia. Cecil sorrise e si appoggiò su una sua spalla, poi si mise a ridere.

\- Cosa c’è? - chiese Carlos.

\- Niente. È che ogni tanto dici ancora queste frasi… strane. Parli delle vacanze come se fossero normali, domandi dei canti proibiti quando sai che non ne posso parlare… Mi fai ripensare a quando eri appena arrivato qui. - Alzò la testa e lo guardò, tutti gli occhi che brillavano alla luce dei lampioni fuori dalla finestra. - Ricordi quando mi avevi chiesto se qualcuno avesse mai visto _davvero_ la torre dell’orologio?

Carlos ridacchiò. - Sì. Che idiota, eh?

\- Ma no, eri solo buffo.

\- No no, ero proprio uno stupido. - Carlos scosse la testa. - Come potevo fare una domanda così illogica? La torre è invisibile, e in più si teletrasporta di continuo: è ovvio che nessuno l’abbia mai vista.

Il sorriso di Cecil, da divertito che era, si intenerì; lo speaker passò una mano tra i capelli di Carlos, poi gli sfiorò la fronte nel punto che prima si era grattato e in cui, da qualche giorno, si stava formando una protuberanza. - Vedi? - sussurrò. - C’è ancora qualcosa da sistemare, qua e là, ma stai diventando uno di noi. Tra poco, sembrerai nato qui.

E senza dargli il tempo di replicare, si accoccolò contro di lui e lo strinse, addormentandosi all’istante.

 

 

Da qualche parte, nel loro stesso mondo, avvenivano scontri invisibili tra specie unicellulari. Bambini senza bocca vivevano chissà dove in maniere sconosciute – anche se uno sarebbe mancato all’appello, quella sera. Strane figure osservavano, nella lente di un microscopio, il dibattersi di mondi che non avrebbero mai compreso. A Night Vale, mentre la città dormiva cullata dalla buonanotte del suo speaker, Carlos vegliava e pensava a questi, a quelli e a molto altro. Pensava al nulla che lo circondava, al tutto in cui era immerso.

Pensava a Cecil, al fatto che, in un certo senso, era stato lui la causa del suo fermarsi a Night Vale per tutto quel tempo. All'inizio si era lasciato spingere solo dalla curiosità, convinto che la scoperta bramata sin da bambino fosse proprio quella città, con le sue mille, straordinarie sorprese; da un po' di tempo, però, non ne era più così convinto.

Forse la scoperta non era stata Night Vale. Forse era stato Cecil. Forse era per lui che aveva dissezionato ratti e catalogato moscerini. Forse era per lui che, invece di osservare quell'enorme vetrino a cielo aperto con occhio scientifico e disinteressato, Carlos ci si era buttato a capofitto tanto da diventarne parte.

Forse... di certo, era per lui che aveva imparato ad amare quel posto, oltre che studiarlo. Era per lui che lo scienziato Carlos aveva smesso di limitarsi ad osservare gli universi nascosti, divenendo parte di uno di essi.

E una cosa simile non accade tutti i giorni.

Sfiorò la fronte del suo ragazzo con le labbra, attento a non prendere l'occhio violaceo che brillava nel mezzo, e a poco a poco si addormentò anche lui. Lontano, nel cielo di Night Vale, rumoreggiavano gli elicotteri.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima storia pubblicata su AO3. Call it an experiment.  
> Welcome to Night Vale è pian piano diventata una delle mie ossessioni - in senso buono, eh, - per cui tempo fa ho pensato di provare a scriverci su. Non so se sia venuto un granché, ma almeno ho tentato.  
> La ff può collocarsi in qualsiasi momento precedente "Visitor" , semplicemente perché non credo che la scena finale si possa immaginare nel periodo in cui la presenza della Strex diventa troppo pressante nella vita di Cecil. La descrizione del "terzo occhio" è un mio modestissimo tentativo di parlare di un headcanon molto diffuso nel fandom dandogli anche una sorta di "spiegazione".  
> Tutti i grazie del mondo ad **altairattorney** , for this and more than this. <3


End file.
